Perdição
by kahh-chan
Summary: Near você é o anjo frágil que se torna a perdição de um demônio sádico Mello x Near presente de aniversário a Karla...


Essa fic não me pertence. Foi escrita por uma amiga.

Nota da autora Tem dark lemon, apesar de não ter ficado muito dark, mas esse é meu presente pra você karla...8D

Se não gosta de ver dois homens se agarrando por favor não leia!

Mello pov´s

Near estava a minha frente pensando na sua próxima jogada enquanto eu apenas olhava Roger organizando os outros para irem a uma excursão, será que era tão difícil assim andar logo. Mais cedo ele havia nos convidado, eu não queria ir, e Near...bem...ele nunca sai.

Fiquei olhando os portões da Wammy´s serem abertos todos saindo, entrando num ônibus, os portões serem fechados o ônibus partindo, e olhei para baixo Near finalmente movera uma peça, mas pouco me importava apenas hoje iria saciar meu desejo, e o faria gritar, faria sofrer e com certeza retirar alguma reação dele.

Derrubei as peças do xadrez no chão, segurei-o pela gola da blusa fazendo-o bater com as costas na parede fria começando um beijo selvagem, ele se rebatia tentando livrar-se, o que só me ajudou a segurar ele melhor e abrir sua camiseta, botão por botão.

Suas mãos estava para cima sendo segurada por uma minha, estava na ponta do pé , seus olhos estavam abertos e com um olhar assustado, minha mão livre que já acabara de desabotoar sua blusa e deixara aquele tórax tão pálido desnudo, cessei o beijo, ele estava ofegante, ótimo finalmente outras reações vindo dele.Aqueles lábios antes rosa claro agora estava um tanto inchados e avermelhados, passei a língua em meus lábios, atacando dessa vez seu pescoço deixando rastros por onde eu passava, chupões, mordidas, descia de seu pescoço ombro agora ao tórax, dando de cara com seu mamilo um tanto enrijecido, minha boca vôo na direção dele chupando, passando a língua em volta.

- Me...mello...o...o...que vo..você es...ta pre...tendendooo.-ele mal conseguia falar, isso era ótimo, apenas como resposta mordi com certa força.

- O que você acha?- olhei para ele e atacando seu outro mamilo fazendo o mesmo, senti-me sendo empurrado por ele, querendo ou não sou mais forte que ele, mas aquilo me enchia o saco. Parei com as carícias, joguei-o em um canto, peguei uma corda a qual uma daquelas criancinhas havia abandonado naquela sala, fui até ele novamente e amarrei seus braços, ele relutou, mas não era forte o suficiente para que eu o deixasse escapar.

- Nem pense que eu vou deixar você sair daqui sem eu terminar o que eu quero- seus olhos arregalaram

- mas...porque a mim?

- porque isso não importa – minha mão foi até suas calças que já possuíam certo volume, retirei-as o deixando apenas com aquela cueca branca, iria me aproveitar mais um pouco.

Minha mão passeava entre sua coxa e sua virilha, e ele incapaz de se movimentar apenas gemia, era incrível que nessas horas ele não conseguia manter a indiferença. Ri.

Minhas unhas arranhavam aquele tórax deixando marcas, minha boca o mordia inteiro, minha língua começou a deslizar até chegar no seu umbigo, fiz questão de passar a língua ao redor e pude receber como um retribui mento um grande volume e um gemido, minha língua começou a descer chegando ao seu ventre.

Parei olhei para ele, como mesmo sem estar me ignorando eu podia ficar com tanta raiva dele. Ele parecia um anjo, seu rosto um tanto corado, seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, ele conseguia me afetar, mas dessa vez eu tirarei toda a sua pureza... sem dó...quero que ele sofra...

Em meu baixo ventre sentia meu membro pulsar, retirei a blusa e a calça.

O pavor corria por todo seu corpo eu podia ver, ele provavelmente estava com medo do que viria nunca pensei que isso seria tão bom...

Retirei a sua cueca deixando ele Totalmente nu exposto aos meus olhos que tanto ardiam de prazer e vingança ao mesmo tempo.

O coloquei numa posição favorável, na qual ele podia se apoiar no sofá, dei um tapa em sua bunda deixando um leve avermelhado, fiquei de joelhos, frente a frente com sua bunda, separei suas nádegas e lambi sua entrada, ele apenas se contorceu.

Me levantei, retirei aquele último pedaço de pano que me impedia, me posicionei atrás dele, encostei meu pênis em sua entrada ele começou a se mexer, mas que raios, o virei e deu um tapa em seu rosto, ele arregalou mais ainda os olhos, será que eu o assustava tanto assim?

O coloquei novamente na posição e ele começou a se mexer novamente, dei outro tapa em sua bunda deixando um vermelhidão, coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, me posicionei em sua entrada, e fui o penetrando,ele apenas gritava, vi um pouco de sangue escorregar, provavelmente era sua primeira vez, o que só me deixava mais excitado e agressivo, era tão apertado, e quente, era ótima a senssação de estar dentro dele.

Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e então comecei a estocar, no começo devagar e pegando força, a velocidade aumentava gradativamente, a única coisa que eu ouvia era nossos gemidos, suas súplicas de dor e o barulho que fazia do encontro de minhas coxas a suas nádegas.

Aumentei a força e a brutalidade, fazendo com que ele chorasse, seu membro estava pulsante podia ver, minha mão saiu de sua cintura e fora ao encontro de seu membro o apertava e arranhava e apenas ouvia mais lamentos até que:

- eu...eu...te...a...amo...- eu escutei aquele sussurro antes dele gozar em minha mão...

Que monstro eu estava sendo, minhas estocadas ficavam mais lentas e profundas e sem querer acabei batendo em sua próstata o fazendo gritar de prazer, e mais duas estocadas me fizeram gozar dentro dele.

Me retirei dele, ainda processando as palavras que ele havia me dito, as cordas que o amarravam estavam caídas no chão.

Olhei para ele, ele chorava fortemente, se abraçava... eu apenas me sentia um puro idiota que tinha tirado a pureza de um ser tão frágil e puro e ainda da pior forma.

Meu corpo foi até ele, vi que ele apenas se encolheu, estava com medo.

Deuses eu sou um monstro!

Me abaixei e o abracei, acho que ele não esperava por isso, o abracei fortemente, pedi desculpas, mas sabia que desculpas não apagariam a magoa, a angustia e muito menos o medo de seus olhos, deitei naquele chão e o coloquei em meu peito, fazendo caricias em seu cabelo enquanto ele apenas chorava.

E logo aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca:

- Near você é o anjo frágil que se torna a perdição de um demônio sádico

N/K.: Essa fic foi escrita por uma amiga minha. Estou postando a fic aqui porquê aquela gênio esqueceu a senha do seu login (se quiser você pode ME xingar nessa hora...u.ú mas ja aviso não abuse...)

teca-chan (profile da 'gênio')


End file.
